1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicles and methods for handling materials and, more particularly, to vehicles and methods for transporting loads while traversing varying terrain.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional handcarts are known. A conventional handcart is essentially just a frame for supporting a load, a pair of wheels, and a handle. A user holds the frame in an inclined position and pushes or pulls on the handle to maneuver the load from one location to another. This conventional handcart is difficult to handle when the load must be moved up stairs or some other discontinuous surface.